Unexpected Visitors
by Amakatsu
Summary: Liz and Patty's Mother comes to Death City, and Kid becomes possessive over his two weapons. What will he do when both of them are in danger of being taken away from him and what feelings will come to the surface in the process. Bad summary. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

**I wonder what would happen if Liz and Pattie's mother came back? Would kid suddenly become possessive? **

**This is going to have a slow start off but I hope it gets better as the story goes on.**

**Datenshi: please start already; I'm getting tired of your voice**

**Me: That was rude, no backseat writing!**

**Datenshi: but you're taking forev-**

**Me: ssshhhh It's starting**

**Datenshi: bu-, ah whatever *glares*:[**

**Chapter One :)**

Liz, Kid and Patty where walking down the alley. They had just come back from a rather difficult mission and Liz was trying her best to ignore Kid's complaining but it still seemed to be getting to her...

"...I'm telling you, we were a centimeter off in the stance, Liz; please try to lift your arms higher."

_She was trying_

"We have to practice until it's perfect" he stated looking towards them

_Still trying_

"urgh, you two still look different, why can't your chest sizes at least be the same!" he said exasperated

_Trying, really trying_

"Symmetry is the balance of the world." "But, Liz is taller, patty has yellow blonde hair, Liz has dirty blonde, your three sizes are different-

_Ok that's it_

"KID!" "We get it, stop criticizing others when you need to look in the mirror yourself," 'And why the heck do you know our-**_MY_** three sizes?" Liz half yelled losing her patience yet again.

" What do you- oh" Kid whispered as his hand flew to the three white stripes on his head, immediately his face fell and he crouched down, a depressing air around him.

"I'm worse than trash I should never be allowed to live" he muttered to himself barely audible on the floor.

"Kid can't this wait until we get to the house?" 'It's down the street." she groaned. Kid sat there unmoving. She sighed, It was her fault after all she knew he was sensitive about his unsymmetrical bangs. She went a little far bringing that up, maybe just a little.

"C'mon Kid you're not worse than garbage." she said softly, patting him on the back.

"Don't worry your bangs look just fine" patty said as she joined in the attempt to cheer him up.

"You really think so?" he asked looking up with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course!" "You're a great and powerful shinigami; don't let this get you down."

"But of course your right." Kid mumbled.

When Kid was finally up and walking again, Liz felt even more exhausted then before, she was sweaty and her dirty blonde hair was in need of a wash. Just Imagining being under hot steamy water made her body ache. It annoyed her a bit at how fast he was to recover, _but then again that was part of his cute side..wait CUTE? Did I just call him cute?_ Shaking her head she continued to walk, must have been a slip of the tongue. She decided to think about instead of the hot steamy shower she could get when finally home

She was still daydreaming when the large Mansion came into view. Swiftly the trio entered the house and went to their respective rooms to relax. Liz went into the bath letting the hot water run over her,numbing the aches and pains she felt. Her body relaxed and almost instantly became sleepy. Wrapping the towel around her, she dressed in her soft blue pajamas and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was sleeping soundly.

* * *

As Elizabeth Thompson Lay in her bed still dreaming, she could see herself as a small child, standing next to an even smaller Patty. The room was dark and her heart was pounding, she felt warm salty tears run down her cheeks, silently they fell. She looked up to the sky and saw a women standing in the door way her face covered in shadows. Liz knew...she knew that this person must be beautiful. The faint sunlight trickled inside the house from the open crack of the door way. A pang in her heart hit her like the sharpest blade, making her body numb.

_Why?_ She thought, _why am I crying?_

_Why does it hurt?_ the women turned to leave

_No,_

Slowly the door was closing,

_No please, don't leave, don't leave us alone._

She cried, but her voice wouldn't come and all that she heard was a painful silence followed but the slam of the wooden door.

* * *

A startled Liz woke up gasping and full of sweat. Her heart still pumped loudly and her head had slightly hurt. For a moment she laid there still thinking of the dream she had, what was it about? Suddenly she realized what she had dreamt, _it was mom_,_ and I can't believe I actually had a dream about_ _**HER** talk about a wakeup call._

Frustrated she stood, banishing all thought about the dream she just had from her mind. She could already hear the morning bustle from downstairs, with a light smile she hurried and dressed for school that they were already late for (as always) she rushed downstairs wearing her usual red top and blue jeans. Patty was already eating and Kid at the front of the table was refined and slowly taking his time. Sitting down with a small sigh escaping her lips, taking in every detail of the room, a place she could call home lost in the thought she did not realize that kid had been calling her name.

"Liz?" he said looking at her "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry." she said to him. "I'm just a little tired."

Kid, uncertain about letting it go, nodded in response and the three of them began to walk out of the house; kid stopping a moment to center a painting by the door; and they were ready for a very BORING day at Death Weapons Miester Academy. They entered the building and walked into Steins class.

"Glad to see you could join us before our..experiment." he said in his cool voice with an evil grin. Looking around the rest of the room looked unnerved and reluctant to do whatever we were about to do.

"Why couldn't we have missed this class" Liz said under her breath as she slowly took her seat. taking out her nail polish she waited for the day to end.

* * *

Death the kid and his two weapons walked out of the school building, but unknown to their knowledge they were being watched by a careful eye..

"so did you find them?" a gruff voice asked in the shadows.

"Yeah boss, but the kid still whit him." the answer came from a tall man with a heavy accent.

"Don't worry about it." the man with the gruff voice said. "It aint what the customer is paying us to do."

"Alright' boss, if you say so." the man said still a bit uneasy.

"Whid ya stop that stupid worrin' I aint never wrong." he replied "Now go tell the missy that we foun'em."

"Yeah ok." the tall one replied scampering off.

* * *

**THE END**

**Yes! I made it through, this is one of em stories where you know how it ends but not the beginning, that's why the first chapter was hard to start off XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe this." Elizabeth Thompson muttered to herself as she walked along the cobbled stone street. Kicking at trash as she walked, of course since today was unlucky she just had to be chosen to go and get dinner for the night. It was always the punishment in the game we played at home for one of us to pay and pick up dinner. She had been carrying the bags on her way home when a familiar voice came from behind her.

"Elizabeth? Is that you?"

Liz stopped in her tracks as she turned the bag fell from her hands. Her eyes slowly moved to the women standing in front of her.

It's her she thought the clothes the makeup the hair everything was the same. Liz fought to find her voice attempting to keep it calm but even in her best efforts still the words didn't come.

"W-what are you-" she stuttered looking around wildly. Please, please, let this be a hallucination. She begged in her mind to whatever god out there. Having a dream about her and suddenly she apearers like this is way to much like a drama movie, abandoned teenage girl reunites with whore of a mother, what a great story. Her mind had still been racing when the women spoke again.

"It's good to see you." she spoke to Liz and moved forward.

Liz involuntarily stepped back, "Stay away from me!" she yelled at the person suddenly. The women in front of her looked shock and hurt, but Liz ignored her she just turned and ran as fast as she could away from HER away from her mother, forgetting about the bags in her rush.

* * *

"Sis is taking forever." Patty complained, "An I'm so hungry."

"I know I already finished setting the plates." Kid said looking at the table; every thing was set perfectly not a fork was out of place.

That's when Kid heard a slam at the door and Liz's long figure appeared in the hall.

"Liz what took so long?" he said moving over to where she was, that's when he had noticed the expression she had on her face. "Liz? What's wrong? What happened to the food?" he questioned trying to find out what had happened.

"It doesn't matter ok?" she yelled at him and turned away, But Kid reached out and grabbed her arm.

"It matters to me." he said sternly his gold eyes looked into her blue ones. He felt her body relax and her eyes soften at his gaze, but she tensed up again.

"It's nothing" she whispered and ripped her arm away from his grasp. Silence fell over the room except for the sound of Liz's fleeting footsteps.

* * *

Liz slammed her face into her pillow that lay on her bed. She was frustrated and confused. She questioned on how she should feel, Angry? Sad? Hurt? Maybe even happy? She felt so many different things and her head hurt. Tears clouded her eyes even though she fought to hold them back. Nothing was making sense; she never thought something like this would happen. Things were going really well she had so many friends and lived with a shinigami; it's amazing how things can just fall apart.

That was the last thing she thought about before drifting to sleep.

The sun filtered into the room, waking up Liz moved off her bed. She looked down and noticed how she was still in her clothes from last night. It took a moment before the events of last night came back to her. Everything still seemed like a dream to her. With an exasperated sigh she moved to get dressed. She didn't even feel like going through the day, much less going to school. When she went down stairs she noticed no one was ready yet. Instead of waiting she decided to leave without them. As she walked down the roads of Death city she let her feet carry her in all directions and she decided to skip school today.

* * *

Patty skipped down the hall of the house towards Liz's room while humming a soft tune, _her sister had always been a heavy sleeper_, she thought.

As she opened the door to wake her, she noticed that the bed was already empty. With a frown she moved downstairs to search.

"Kid-kun have you seen Sis around?" she asked Kid when she saw him in the living room.

"No, I thought you went to wake her?" he said.

"Yeah I did but the room was empty." patty told him "It's strange for her to go ahead of us."

"I know, well a lot of strange things has happened, lets go maybe she is already at the school." he said fixing his clothes as they left the house.

The two of them walked into the class room,

"Good Morning." they both said.

"Hey, what happened to Liz? You guys look uncool with just the two of you." Soul asked them as they walked inside the class room.

"What do ya mean? Sis ain't here?" Patty asked.

"No we haven't seen her." Maka said coming up next to Soul.

"That's weird she wasn't in her room this morning." Kid said with a slight frown.

"Maybe she got sick of you being so dense Kid." Soul said laughing.

"What are you saying?" Kid asked him confused.

"What? You don't know Liz is totally- argh." Soul was cut off by a viscous Maka chop.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Maka reassured them as she dragged off a bleeding soul.

"Yeah I guess so..." Patty said quietly still feeling uneasy.

* * *

Liz walked until noon before stopping in a store to grab a bite to eat from the spare change she had. Still deep in thought about the events from yesterday, when she realized she should tell patty about seeing their mother in the city. There should be no reason for her to know, Liz didn't want her absent minded sister to worry. But it still seemed unfair to keep her in the dark. The way she was acting lately would be a dead give away that something was up. Liz just needed to ignore it there might be a slight chance that things would blow over. The city was large what are the odds she saw her mother around anyway? _Everything will be alright_ Liz thought attempting to reassure her self. Picking herself up she made an effort to hold her self up and act as she always did. With a slight smile she started on her way back home.

**This chapter was an epic fail, I apologize but I really wanted to move on. I know that all of the details were a mess everywhere but other chapters WILL be better so please put up with me. **

**I hope to any readers that they would take the time to read my fanfic bud XxXPeaceReaperXxX's new story Return Of The Devil; It is actually a really good topic and I can't wait for it to progress, please check it out :D**

**Review! they make me feel better**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here tis chapter three. Hope you enjoy, I think I want to milk this for all it's worth and have Liz go through a type of rebellious faze :P**

**Chapter**** #3**

* * *

When Liz entered the house she was met by a very angry Kid at the door.

"What is with skipping today?" he said a deep frown on his pale face.

"Oh um, y'know I just took a walk and lost track of time" she said to him uncertaintly. His gold eyes narrowed and looked skeptical and doubtful at her make shift explanation. A moment of akward silence passed.

"Well I'm going to go to my room now." Liz said shifting to the side nervously. Kid gave a sigh and moved out of the hall to let her pass. Liz felt relieved and hurried up the stairs to her room, sillently she closed the door behind her. Letting out a breath the stress that pressed her was released and tumbled clumsily onto her bed. She felt something under her and shifted to the side to examine it. It was a book with a piece of paper of the cover.

_Liz,_

_Assignment for today :D_

_-Patty_

At the end of the short was a childish drawing of a giraffe . A smile touched her lips, It was just a few words but it made her feel that she wasn't alone and she is cared for, but only for a moment. Only for the one moment that the knock had not sounded at the door.

knock knock

Kid! Patty! door!

Knock knock

_c'mon,_she sighed as she pushed her self up from the bed, "BE RIGHT THERE!"

Liz jumped off her bed and trugded down the stairs. Another knock was coming from the door, she opened it, the hinges creaking. Her head swung to who was there. She froze for a moment at who was at the door. There stood the tall Kid with a lazy grin on his face he was hidden behind an armful of groceries.

"I, have decided to cook for you." he said proudly entering the house. "Doing something nice for you should help make you feel better." he said putting his hands at his sides contempt with is work.

Liz simply stood there with the door open surprised at the people outside. All of their friends stood at the door step smiling.

"We wanted to come over to cheer you up." Maka said happily. They all filed in Tsubaki, BlackStar, Soul, when Patty walked in her expression was serious and clouded like she was in intense thought.

"Patty are you okay?" Liz asked her concerned. Patty just looked at her with sad eyes, she began to open her mouth but another voice sounded behind them. A voice smooth like silk. That dreaded voice.

"Liz? Sweetheart aren't you going to let me in? I met with your friends they are such..nice people." the women cooed.

Liz's whole body tensed up she clenched her teeth in anger and frustration.

"Patty go back to the others." Liz said quitely to her sister.

"But-

"Patty!please," Liz begged.

"o-ok." Patty nodded sadly and rushed to everyone else who was setting up for the party.

When Patty was gone she turned to the women, her mother, with burning anger in her eyes. "What tricks did you pull just to come here." she hissed surprising herself with the venom in her own voice.

"Now, now, dear I could come here whenever I want to, its not a house you can miss, I have been invited as a valuable party guest." her mother replied smoothly side stepping into the room. A devilish look in her eyes. "Don't make much of a scene now." she whispered into Liz's ear, this only infuriated Liz even more than before.

* * *

Liz sat on the couch of the room with her arms crossed in a sour mood. Kid had begun to explain just how her mother and him met. It was described that his great difficulty of going shopping for the appropriate food for this 'cheer Liz up' party when this women came up next to him assisting a great deal. The room laughed at a few of her mother's descriptions of just how confused Kid looked but Liz attempted to tone them all out and she just stared and the can of soda in her hands.

"Well I decided to invite her over." Kid finished with a chuckle.

_so annoying_

"I'm just glad I could help."

_her voice, everything, it's so annoying._

"I know, it's good that we could do this right Liz?" Kid said happily

_ANNOYING!_

"Liz?" Kid said his laugh fading.

"enough" she whispered barley audible

"What?" Kid asked confused.

Liz's body was shaking, she sat there watching that person convey with her friends as if she had every right. the person who abandoned her and condemed them to a street life of crime. She left and never looked back, she couldn't take it anymore. This was the last straw.

"ENOUGH!" Liz yelled her drink hit the floor fizzing. Her piercing glare at the Mother that never wanted either of them who now sat in front of them so easy going.

"How dare you waltz in here as if everything is fine!" said said desperately her voice cracking as tears began to form at her eyes. She quickly advanced towards her mother demanding an answer. "Well? Did you come here to take everything away from me again!"

"no I never-

"You never what? I don't want to hear your excuses anymore." Liz said a hint of pain in her voice.

"Liz! What has gotten into you?" Kid said exasperated.

"It isn't any of your business. Don't go around bringer **_HER_** here anymore." Liz said

"you are being so rude." Kid said softly.

"Yeah? and you should know a **whore** when you see one before bringing them to your home." Liz retorted before storming angrily from the house.

"Elizabeth! Please wait." her mother called her, but Liz ignored her.

"Onee-chan!" Patty also yelled after her but the sound of the rain helped drown the voices of her friends and hide the tears in her eyes, as her feet pounded the pavement

...

Liz ran with no real direction in mind, it just felt good to get all of her feelings and frustrations out, she ran and ran, cutting through alleyways sprinting threw the slippery streets. Until she stopped at the entrance of a dark alley two figures stood in the shadows one thing came to mind as she watched them. A mugging,

Her clothes stuck to her body wet from the rain that slightly made her shiver. She walked farther down towards the the two men. One was a tall lean young man with a stupid smiling expression as he held an older man to the wall with a small knife.

_Amateur_, Liz thought as she approached. Silently the younger one watched her closley but as she moved inbetween them she did nothing, and kept walking.

"What? What is with that?" the young one said a hint of irritation in his voice. "Why not go Kya! and go run for the police?" he said his expression turning ugly.

"..." still Liz said nothing.

"you..BITCH, don't ignore me." he was angry for no particular reason and by his sloppy movements it was obvious he was drunk or under the influence of some drug.

Liz turned toward him with a hard look and carefully analyzed him coming towards her his little knife in front of him. With skill she evaded his lounge and stepped to the side. She brought her leg up and kicked his side sending him off balance and to the ground. he hit the stone and blinked in confusion. bfore he could revover Liz planted her foot on his chest pinning him.

"I'm un amused." she said bitterly looking down at him. The young man's eyes suddenly clouded with fear and he let out a low whimper. Poking out of his jacket pocket was a pack of cigarette and a lighter. Liz automatically reached down and picked them up. She lit up a cig placing it in her mouth.

"Now scram the both of yeah'." she said, her voice muffled from the cigarette in her mouth. Taking her foot off of on of the young one they both scrambled like rats and fled.

Liz chuckled at how pathetic they were and how pathetic she was. She slowly slid down the alley wall, watching the smoke lift to the sky.

"How, pathetic." she murmured covering her face with her arm as she sat there.

* * *

**This was a lot shorter than I wanted but I think adding might ruin it, The world may never know, hehehe commercial reference :)**

**The chapter was dramatic maybe too dramatic but hey what the heck?**

**It MAY take a while for any new chapters to come out because now that summer is starting I need to focus more on treating my RND-(definition at bottom of my profile) With six hours of exercise each day wish me luck :3!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to my anonymous reviewers! alejandra R, princesa grumosa XDD, MeGaN, kat, and, anya. it helps me move on in life T_T. OF course I appreciate everyone but do you really want me to waste THAT much of your time? TEEHEE ^^**

**Sorry it took so long things have been pretty bad for me latley, and y'know writers block, well enough excuses here is the next chapter! **

**Please don't feel too disappointed when reading this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater is not owned by Mia nor the characters.(ME)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Feelings

Kid stared at the door swinging on its hinges in the wake of the two sisters that ran out. He blinked his golden eyes and returned his attention to anyone still left in the room.

"Man this is so uncool." Soul muttered from his slouched position on the sofa.

The women stood in the middle of the room and continued her silence. The room was still, there was only the uncomfortable shifting of his friends.

"Explain, Now." He said to her not wasting much time.

"I don't think I need to say anything in this situation." she replied nonchalant.

"both of my weapons left, and god knows why, I want to know who you are and why you came here, and what on earth was the cause of..of..." he threw his hands up in the air defeated. Liz had always been somewhat detached and calm what ever made her explode like that must be big.

"You're going to need to be more specific then that, what is it that you want to know? What I do? My name? or perhaps something relevant to the situation."

"What is your relationship with Elizabeth Thompson and her sister?" he said after thinking it over, he watching her closely awaiting a reply.

"Simple really," she said taking out a cigarette slowly, and moving to light it.

"Well?" he said his temper rising, this night did not go well and the fact that she was smoking in his home did not please him, after all second hand smoking is worse then smoking itself and the ash marks were hardly gentle to his wood floors and carpets.

She took a long drag, ashes falling to the floor before she spoke. Kid grimaced

"What's the matter? Couldn't you see the little family resemblance?" she said a taunting look in her eye.

He looked at her with a confused expression anger burning in his deep gold pupils. "Stop playing mind games and get to the point." he snapped back.

Her eyes narrowed at his tone an amused smile twitched at her lips before she answered him, "Mr. Shinigami I am their Biological mother. Is that straight forward enough for you?"

Kids face became blank and he blinked a few times before his eyes widened in comprehension. She took another drag of the cigarette and he looked at her a bit stunned; More ashes on his perfect carpet he noted halfheartedly. But so what? he thought. By this time, he didn't care, he had just hurt the two most important people in his life. How could he have been so rude to Liz's feelings? How could he not follow through once he took note of her discomfort and odd behavior?

He sat down on the arm chair behind him and pinched the bridge of his nose letting out a long sigh. How could he have been so stupid? he felt exhausted. He paused and scrunched his eyebrows together, thinking.

"Wait, Why did you come here? I mean why _now_?" he asked feeling a bit of anxiety twist at his stomach.

"I do believe I have answered the, important, question," she said pausing to look him over, "what I am doing here is a matter to be discussed with the... ah, family, if you will call it." she said with a lazy expression.

Another long drag, she exhaled the smoke burning Kid's eyes causing them to water. Finally that was the last straw for him, all of the stress he felt piled up and abruptly stood, his voice rang firm with authority.

"I will not have you doing as you please in MY home, and as for a good amount of time Liz and Patty are apart of MY family and any matters concerning them and or decisions will be made with myself present." he ended through clenched teeth.

The woman stood up straight inclining her head and now at full height, her lankly form thin and lean loomed slightly over his one frame. He met her gaze with fiery eyes. A long moment passed neither moving, and that awful cigarette still smoking continued to leave ashes on his carpet. Then finally the mother left, she walked slow and careful never leaving his gaze with a last swift motion she dropped the bud of her cigarette onto his floors deliberately stepping on it snuffing it out. She scoffed and gave him a fleeting smirk and she was gone melted into the dreary night.

* * *

Patty rushed down side streets and the alley ways nearest to the house searching for her sister in an almost desperate fashion. She bit nervously at her nails as the rain came down soaking her clothes. She turned onto another street taking a quick peek into the alley way. She was about to turn back but out of the corner of her eye she spotted a crumpled form against the walls. Cautiously she entered and peered closer, she recognized the rusty blonde hair and the shape of the lanky body and skipped up to the form that she knew to be her sister. As she came beside Liz she spotted a packet of cigarettes but they were soaked and crumbled barley used. ONe still hung from her sister's mouth as a small wisp of smoke lifted from it before dying out.

"That's a shame." Patty heard her sister mumble before lifting her head up towards Patty's. "They all got wet." she finished as an after thought.

"Sis, you don't smoke anymore ya know?" Patty said giving a small smile.

Liz let out a chuckle and her eyes brightened for a moment. "I'm trying to start." she said standing from her seated position on the ground, dusting herself off. "Kid would be upset." Liz said.

"yup." Patty agreed, and without another word they walked beside each other. Their feet taking them in the direction where they had felt safe with the young Shinigami, Home.

* * *

**The chapter is short I know, but there should be a following chapter coming not too far behind. I apologize in advance for any run on sentences X3, they will not happen often and fixed in the future. **

**Thanks ;)**

**Amakatsu**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got so many great reviews TT_TT **

**Thanks guys, because I never thought this story would turn out this good.**

**Disclaimer:...**

* * *

Soul sat slouched on the sofa with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He felt like he was watching one of those cheap soap operas.

"This is so uncool." he muttered before feeling a sharp jab in his ribs. He turned beside him, met with Maka's sharp glare. "Whatever." he breathed out and slumped down even more then before staying silent.

The group of friends sat in a line on Death The Kid's sofa, awkwardly watching the events of the night play out. The group shifted uncomfortably as the tall woman and Kid glared at each other neither giving up the fight.

"Hmph, their the spotlight in the room, must be trying to upstage me!" BlackStar said crossing his arms unhappily.

"Black Star this really isn't the time." Tsubaki said to him quietly. black Star opened his mouth in the attempt to reply but instantly shut it as the stranger's voice echoed in the room.

"I am their Biological mother..."

the same thought went through in all of the couch's occupants minds _"Their...Mother." _

Kid's voice yelled loudly in the room and it dragged them all out of their daze. They looked over in the direction of the Thompson sister's Mother and Kid to see the women calmly walk out of the door. Now that they thought about it, the women looked a lot like the two sisters. She was tall and lanky just like Liz was and she had, without all of the makeup, a shocking resemblance to them in her features. But the women's hair was the same as Patty's, her face too.

The room was silent again and nothing but the ticking of a clock from down the hall. Moments passed that seemed to drag on and felt like hours. The poor door that had suffered enough tonight opened slowly again.

The group on the sofa groaned together fearing another visit. Two people came around the corner and to much relief it was Patty with a much soaked Liz behind her.

Kid slowly looked up at them his eyes brightening a little. Liz muttered something incoherent as she looked away with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"What?" Kid asked after not catching anything she said.

"I said, that I was..y'know sorry." Liz said back finally looking at him with a casual shrug of her shoulders. Kid smiled sweetly at her moving towards where they both stood.

"You have nothing to apologize for." He told her. He looked down at his carpet there were now stains on it from ashes and a spilled soda Liz crushed. _Except my carpet _he thought frowning a bit.

Liz then exploded in a fit of laughter. "You just thought, Except my carpet didn't you?" Liz said her blue eyes filled with amusement. A little of her regular self back. Kid straightened and ignored her statement the color deepening on his cheeks.

"You both are soaked, you should go take a shower and relax upstairs." he told them turning completely around from them. Liz and Patty muffled another fit of laughter at his embarrassment.

"Ok Kid-kun we'll be upstairs." Patty said to him between fits of laughter she couldn't keep in. The sisters walked upstairs their footsteps fading. When the sound of the showers running could be heard Kid relaxed his shoulders. He looked around the room and his gaze fell upon his friends.

"Oh right, you're still here." he said absentmindedly.

The rest of the group had the same thoughts in mind that day.

_He forgot about us! _they sat there looking at him in disbelief.

* * *

The hot water from the shower spilled over Liz's body relaxing the tight muscles in her shoulders. She had finally let all of the anger she had been feeling for the last couple of days out of her system. The pure relief of it all made her tired but still happy. She thought back to the disgusted look on her mother's face she had seen when they had brushed by each other near the mansion. Whatever Kid had done after she ran out must have been good, good enough to ruin her Mother's mood. She giggled happily at the thought before slipping into some pajamas still warm from the dryer.

_Wait a minute _she thought. _Am I forgetting something...Nah its probably nothing _she reassured herself before slipping on some flip flops and going down the stairs.

"Hey Kid, is there anything to eat?" she called going down towards the living room.

"Didn't you eat anything earlier? It's already 8:30."

"Yes I know that I can read a clock, and no I didn't really eat much today." she said back walking in. She then took a sweep of the room. The carpet had been cleaned already, typical, and the couch...

"Oh I forgot you were here." she said quietly looking at her friends.

"So we've been told." they said with a collective sigh.

"Well, the food has barley been eaten, why don't we sit down and have a some?" Kid said.

"Oooooh I want some, I want some!" Patty said coming behind Liz.

"AH! PATTY! you scared me, stop sneaking up on me like that." Liz said shaking a little.

"Sawwwwyyyy" Patty said back with a slight pout.

Everyone laughed, and things had begun to go back to normal. Liz helped Kid bring the food out to the dining room as everyone else set the large table covered in a black cloth.

"Thank you." Liz said to him.

"For what?" he asked.

"Oh, everything." she said cheerfully, walking ahead to her friends before he could offer a reply, and life was perfect.

* * *

The next day at DWMA

"Morning guys" Liz said as she took her usual seat.

"Hey, last night was a lot of fun. I didn't know Kid had it in him to cook so, uh uniquely." Maka said from behind the book she had been reading.

"It was so uncool, let the ladies do the cooking man." soul said with his head on the desk.

"MAKA CHOP!, No comments from the peanut gallery."

"That HURT!" Soul said angrily "MAKA! My head isn't built for your brutality!"

"Men like you should just quitley die somewhere." she replied darkly.

"Oh yeah? And brutal Flat chested women like you should go back to whatever planet you came from!"

"You know what Soul!-

"Come on guys, that's enough stop arguing OK." Tsubaki interrupt kindly trying to keep the two partners from killing each other.

"Don't worry about it Tsubaki, those two have been at it since last night." BlackStar said to his weapon.

"Yeah now you mention it they have been." Liz said watching.

"I wonder why." Tsubaki sighed in defeat.

"Who knows, Soul probably did something stupid again." BlackSar said lamely, cleary uninterested.

"What? That's so uncool, not backing me up, man whats with you BlackStar."

"Oh don't mind me." BlackStar said leaning against his chair.

"BlackStar..." Tsubaki turned her attention to him worried.

Meanwhile Soul and Maka continued their argument.

"What is with you!" Maka said quiteing down

"What's with me? What's with you!" Soul countered

"Argh, stop doing that!"

"What?"

"Avoiding every little question!"

"I do not!"

"Oh yes, yes you do."

"Really." he said sheepishly.

"Eh? Whats with that change in attitude? You are seriously acting weird." Maka said sitting down depressed.

BlackStar just continued to sigh in the corner.

"And you too! Why is wrong with the both of you, acting OC!" Maka said turning towards Blackstar, standing again.

"Maka, just sit down" Soul said quitley from his slouched position.

"Fine..."

" Sigh~" BlackStar continued to sulk.

"Sigh" Soul continued to stare at the cieling like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Kid came over to his seat after dealing with his, as he said it, 'Shinigami stuff', gave out a sigh as well.

Then after a moment as the girls stared at them they all collectivly sighed togehter. But in the middle of all of this the substitute Teacher that day was at the head of the cassroom trying to continue with the lesson. "Um...Guys, class is uh in session you know." he weakly said towards the group.

They settled down reluctantly and the girls exchanged glances of confusion. While unknown to them BlackStar, Soul, and Kid were thinking about the conversation they had yesterday evening...

Flash Back.

_Liz began to clean up the table and Patty, Tsubaki, and Maka jumped up to help her. They cleared off as many dishes they could and left to the Kitchen. Now a lone the guys began a small discussion amongst them selves._

_"so.. "_

_"that was good" _

_"yup." _

_"So.."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What made Mr. Shinigami put on an apron? Was it because of a certain weapon Huh? spill it." Soul said to Kid with a smirk across his face._

_"W-what are you implying?" Kid blushed a little._

_"Man, what are you stuttering about, like some school girl?" BlackStar commented. "Should we get a skirt to match that apron? Pink is really your color!" BlackStar teased him._

_"Oh shut it!, It was the only apron we had!" Kid said back loudly red tinting his cheeks._

_ "Nyahahaha what ever you say man! You sure did look good!" Both Soul and BlackStar were on the floor, laughing loudly at thinking about the memory of Kid in the pink apron with frills. Forced on him when he was filleting the chicken breast._

_"Well? When are you going to make your move on her?" Soul said the laughter dying down._

_"What? I-I don't know what your talking about!" Kid said back._

_"Ah c'mon your living with two girls, practically alone? Make move already, you like Liz right?" Soul continued_

_"Yeah its written all over that cute face" BlackStar said snickering at him._

_"You have no room to talk BlackStar! What about Tsubaki! You live alone with her don't you! And you Soul! Both of you haven't made any advances either." Kid said on the attack._

_"Well, thats, don't turn the conversation on us!" Soul said back._

_"I'm too godly!" BlackStar exclaimed._

_"Idiot, you got balls don't you? Then prove that your a man." Soul said to BlackStar. _

_"HA! Aren't you preaching to the wrong crowd?"_

_"I guess we all have had no luck." _

_"What should we do?" _

_"Who knows." _

_*Sigh* _

"Soul? BlackStar? Kid?, Hello!" Maka said trying to get their attention. "C'mon its time for lunch."`she said exasperated.

"Oh, right." Soul grumbled before the group stood to leave.

* * *

The last bell of the day rang as students rushed to leave. Coming out of their state of depression Soul, Kid, and BlackStar decided to take a chance.

"Hey uh Tsubaki?" BlackStar said nervously to his favorite weapon.

"Yes BlackStar?" She replied looking up at him.

"Do you want to go somewhere tonight, y'know just hang around." BlackStar said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Of course I would!" Tsubaki replied with a sweet smile that made BlackStar's heart quicken.

"Oh good, uh I mean follow your great God home."

"Sure." Tsubaki said giggling a little as she followed him back to their apartment.

On the other side of the room a certain shinigami asked a similar question pointed towards his two weapons.

"Well, I guess, but I don't see how it is REALLY necessary to go out to eat." Liz said not really seeing to hidden motive or importance.

"Don' say that sis! It sooounds like sooo much fun." Patty said cheerfully. "I think Kid-kun is trying to be sweet." she finished mischievously.

Blushing slightly from almost being found out by the younger sister, Kid finalized the plans. "That's that, Tonight precisely at, dare I say, six we will go out to dinner."

"Fine, if you say so." Liz replied feeling a little sleepy.

"Good." Kid said before turning on his heal and heading out, the girls beside him.

Across the room young Soul wasn't having as much luck.

"Hey Maka."

"Hey Soul" Maka said back without looking up.

"Ready?" Soul asked as she gathered her books

"Yeah." She replied heading out.

Both of them walked down Shibusen's large stairs in silence. Soul snuck a glance or two at Maka wondering if he really had made her THAT mad.

"So..Maka I think." Soul said stopping. "We should go out tonight." He finished looking at the sky.

Maka stopped a few steps down and took a minute to look up at him, studying his expression. Soul continued to look up a few seconds past, then a minute. Soul closed his eyes waiting to be rejected until he heard her reply.

"Well, alright." She said quietly before jogging down the steps. Soul's shoulders slumped in relief and looking down at her figure slowly disappearing, he began to follow.

* * *

**I feel good about this chapter as I finished, sittin' here eating cold fish sticks. Man do I need cash or what...**

**Next chapter should be out soon. SHOULD. **

**I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters.**

**Now that I think about it Tsubaki reminds me of Belldandy from Ah My Goddess.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok! Time For good old chapter 6! Hope you enjoy the surprises to come! Or…something like that. And now for my strange food choices! YAY! Sesame noodles that taste bad unless they are with rice from *drum roll* WALMART! Live well. Pay less. Now as I continue this at random time (8:00am) I have sustained my life with CRUNCHYNUT! Gosh who can't love that cereal…other than people who are allergic to peanuts…-_- Also from…WALMART!, with milk from WALMART! And coffee, with baileys creamer, from? You ask? WALMART! while typing this with my glasses! FROM? WALMART! Lovely isn't poverty? **

_Thank you for your great reviews! *Bows deeply* I know I'm not the best for grammar or spelling but thank you for putting up with me! The characters might get OOC , sorry about that I will try my best in the future. _

**Now, what are you doing here!? ON! YES MY GREAT READERS ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Kid swallowed trying to ease the dryness in his throat; he shifted his feet nervously as he waited for Liz to come down. His hands smoothed his shirt repeatedly until finally he shoved them in his pockets for lack of something to do. Soul had pushed this outfit on him, insistent that it would look sharp but casual at the same time perfect for the so called "date". Soul had gotten that advice from Blair of course the outfit had been flashier than what Kid wanted, but he made the proper adjustments. When Liz came down she was in a tank top with a embroider design following the neck line. It was a soft mint green color, covered by a white jacket; with it she had Capri type jeans on and converse old from continuous wear. He thought she looked great. He felt a bit awkward with the casual type of atmosphere, even though his intentions where a lot deeper than that.

"Ready?" He asked. Liz nodded and they continued out the door.

* * *

Liz tugged on her shirt making sure everything was in order. It was rare for the young Shinigami to ask if they would accompany him out to eat somewhere. She felt very self conscious for reasons she did not know.

"Come on sis! You're taking FOREVER!" Patty called to her impatiently.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming! Relax." Liz said back to her obviously starving sister. With one last look she hurried down the stairs to where Patty was waiting for her.

"See, I'm ready..." she trailed of when Kid came into view her heart fluttered nervously causing her to blush a little, just a little. She wasn't ready to see him in normal clothes today and she thought he looked really good. Kid was dressed in a pearl white dress shirt with an open collar and a white T underneath. With it he wore his usual black pants, but as Liz got closer she saw that they were a dressy type of jeans a little rumbled at the bottom but still considered a casual wear. A chain was at either side of his pants and together with sharp dress shoes. Liz lifted a quizzical eyebrow towards Patty but her sister just shrugged her shoulders in response. Without putting further thought into it the three gathered their things and left.

They continued down the city until a small cafe came into view called The Black Cat Cafe. Liz hadn't visited it often enough but she did like the feel of it, and the food they served was very good. The trio walked through the doors and met a tall gentlemen with a short beard and spiked black hair."

"Ah, Kid nice to see you. There is a small table at the back in the corner there for you guys." The man said to him pointing them in the right direction.

"Thank You Klein." Kid replied with a nod.

"Have fun." Klein said to them as they walked over to their seats. After they were seated Klein waved over one of his waiters to them.

"Good Evening, what might I get you today?" A tall teen said. He had blonde hair and pierced ears, he didn't look like the type to be working in a cafe.

"Liz. Patty, now what would you like to order, on me of course." Kid said with his business type voice.

"Let's see, I'll just take a iced tea for now." Liz said to the young man.

"Alrighty, and for you?" The boy asked looking over at Patty.

"Um, I'll have the Shinigami special!" Patty replied happily.

"No problem." He answered writing the order down. Looking up from his paper he looked over at Kid. "Sir, the usual for you?"

"Yes, that would be fine."

"Wonderful, your food and drinks will be out shortly." The waiter finished with a flash of white teeth.

As the group sat there they were unaware of guests that approached the Black Cat Cafe until it was too late.

* * *

**So I decided to separate the dates into different chapters. Don't be alarmed it will all add up, and this time I WILL update by Thursday, trust me ;).**

**Sorry for the lateness, ya know life happened. Did I say I was going to Cyber school? So now I will have more time(because the school day ends at 12:45) **

**-Ciao **


	7. Chapter 7

**Surprised you didn't I? I updated just as I said! No worries you don't have to say how awesome I am, I already know that.**

_Stupid Hurricane Sandy, DIE! My electricity was taken hostage by this foe!-11/2/12_

_But...then again prayers out for those in New York and Jersey who are suffering severely. If I could I would go down and give Obama a pow-pow for not being prepared or sending out all of his resources for these people._

_Well anyways, thank you for those who waited patiently and I hope that none of you (if you where in the US) got affected by Sandy._

* * *

Blackstar waited at the door of the apartment he and Tsubaki shared. He shifted on his feet trying to wait patiently, something he was never good at. Tsubaki said something about last minute cleaning. His weapon finally came to the door. She was wearing casual wear that consisted of a light blue T with a yellow star. She had beige capri's and regular black sandals.

"BlackStar? Are you ready." She asked tilting her head at him.

"Oh, uh yeah." He mumbled turning to open the door.

"So, may I ask where we are going?" Tsubaki inquired politely. Blackstar quirked an eyebrow at her, the black haired girl seemed to be slightly on edge today.

"There's this new Cafe down Witch's Lane, Black something. Since I'm such a great guy I figured I'd take you." He replied feeling slightly embarrassed, which is funny because he never felt embarrassed.

An air of thick silence grew around them as they continued to walk. Blackstar wished the darn place would show up already, he couldn't take this. Fidgeting he stuffed his hands in his pockets. It was beginning to become too much for him, when he spotted an ice scream shop.

"Tsubaki! Wait here I'll get us something!" He yelled running off. He reached what had appeared to be a building was actually a small van. He hoped up trying to see if anyone was in there.

"Hey-"

"WELCOME!" Boomed a voice from inside. The van shook as the rather tall man crouched to the window. "WHAT MAY I GET FOR YOU HUH?"

Blackstar rubbed his ears feeling irritated. "I'll take two chocolate ice screams*, no toppings." He said through clenched teeth.

"BELLO! Duo? YOU HAVE A DATE NO? THEN YOU MUSTA GET HER SOMETHING SPECIAL!" The man yelled.

"Why would I do that?" He answered giving him a very dirty look.

"TO SWEEP 'ER OF HER FEET OF COURSE!"

Black Star gave the man a look of udder disbelief. He mulled over his options in his head. Finally he decided to go with the guy's suggestion, just to shut him up.

"HER' IS YOUR ORDAR!" The tall foreigner said handing him two cones.

"Thanks." BlackStar muttered throwing some change on the counter before running off.

"THANK YOU AND COME AGAIN!"

_Definitely_ not. He thought bitterly joining Tsubaki. The two of them began walking again licking at their ice cream. BlackStar took a few peeks over at Tsubaki, watching her expression carefully. He had never done something like this and frankly he wasn't sure what exactly to do. He shrugged his small worries off, he was a God after all, nothing could go wrong for him.

**Life is cruel first a hurricane then school then family problems then gift basket season, it just loves destroying my plans. So the promised chapter I know it is short but...I'm so tired and I felt that I would put the dates in separate short chapters and then lead them up to link togeth-uh what the hell forget it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I think...I'm going to collapse .since I go to cyber school I have been at this computer for 12 hours straight the first 6 dedicated to school and the other half talking to DA friends that wouldn't stop blowing my inbox up with messages..uh but I decided to at least start on this before I die-uh go to bed.-11/21/12 1:oo am O_o**

**Wow look at me a couple of days ago. I'm refreshed and ready to go. I had a very nice weekend staying with a friend in Bronx, NY. It was fun~~~**

**I have a small story, I went to my grandfather's house for Thanks Giving, and my Uncle, Mother, and grandfather had a 30 minute argument about pasta fazul and past fagioli.(in Italian) Then my uncle and mother had another short one in English XD, only Italians can...only Italians would.**

**...speaking of which I wonder how my grandfather goes grocery shopping if he can't read or speak English...-11/28**

* * *

Soul waited as patiently as he could because he was just that kind of guy. Maka was getting ready for them to go out and eat, it was taking a little longer then he would like, but being the cool man he was he waited, and waited as best he could. Finally when the girl in pigtails came out, he almost let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, stop dragging your feet and lets go already." Maka said, her hands on her hips as if she was the one waiting for half an hour.

"This is so not cool, great idea, going out with this chick." He muttered a bit upset.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Come on we need to get going." He replied lazily making his way out the door, Maka following close behind.

_This should be good. _He thought heading down the street.

* * *

Maka glanced at her weapon watching his expression carefully. Not that she was reluctant to go, no not at all she was fairly excited. It was just something about it seemed exhausting. Shifting slightly she decided to start a conversation.

"So.." She started hesitantly, which irked her slightly as she was rarely hesitant.

"So..?"

"Where are going anyways?" She asked.

Soul paused for a minute before answering her. "It's some new cafe that opened up. Black Cat or somethin'. I heard about it from Kid, figured it be kinda cool to check out. It's more on the side of a restaurant too though."

"Yeah, that actually does sound really nice. I think I've heard about it too." Maka said thoughtfully. "I'm surprised you'd choose such a good place, but it figures that you got the idea from kid." She mused, teasing him a bit.

He frowned. "Yeah, I should have brought a cute girl instead of a flat chested book nerd." He replied coolly. Without a second thought she slammed down the heal of her shoe on his foot with a crushing blow.

"ARGH MAKA!" He yelled at her.

"That's what you get." She huffed walking ahead of him. A long period of silence passed before she spoke again. "Look there." She pointed getting Soul's attention. "Some ice cream place, go buy us some."

"Well...alright." He answered rubbing the back of his neck. As he trotted off she gave out a sigh. This seemed to be more trouble then it was worth. I mean, I guess this is sort of a date right? It's unusual for him to ask her to go out and he was wearing his casual suit. She mulled the thought over before murmering to herself. "Well whatever it is, it's not going very well."

* * *

Soul glided over to a rickety van looking thing that had an old sign saying 'Gino's Special Cream' It didn't sound appetizing to him. He approached the small window and peered inside, but jumped back as a man's face popped out.

"HELLO BELLO! YOU HAVE COME AS EXPECTED, NO?" He practically hollered in his face.

Soul looked at him with disgust his ears ringing slightly.

"NOT MUCH OF A TALKER I SEE." He continued with a loud laugh. "WELL WHAT CAN I GET FOR YOU?"

"Can I get a two small regular Vanilla cones."

"OH, NO,NO,NO,NO,NO." The man shook his head. "YOU ARE ON A DATE NO? YOU MUST PICK 'YER WOMAN OF 'ER FEET! GIVE HER SOMETHING SPECIAL!"

"It's just ice cream." Soul told him.

"NO,NO,NO,NO,NO. NO MATTER WHAT IT IS YOU MUST GIVE IT YOUR ALL FOR HER, SHOW 'ER JUST HOW SPECIAL SHE IS." He replied giving soul a poke in the chest. "HERE, THIS IS WHAT I DO FOR YOU. I ORDER SPECIAL, FREE, AND GIVE YOU ONE VANILLA AS ASKED."

"Uh bu-" Soul began, but the guy had disappeared already. He came back a few minutes later with a shining ice cream and Soul's normal one.

"DER YOU ARE SIR."

"Um thanks." He muttered throwing change on the counter for his cone. Before any further conversation could ensue he snatched the desserts and briskly walked away.

"AND REMEMBER SWEEP 'ER OFF HAR FEET!" The stranger yelled after him. He got back to Maka handing her the frozen treat quickly.

"What took so long?" She asked.

Shaking his head he answered. "Don't ask, I don't even know." With a confused look she took the answer and they began walking again. Soul hoped that the night could not get any worse. But he didn't have the best luck, _so not cool._

* * *

**Ok, I don't know why but I found that I am soooo not good at portraying Maka, it's really disappointing :(**

**I hope that you will enjoy, and I'm sorry for the late updates. And special thanks to Animefreaks48**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I'm happy with the update too.**

* * *

BlackStar and Tsubaki soon spotted their destination. But the blue haired boy was feeling uncomfortable as after Tsubaki had her treat, she began acting weird. Truthfully it was freaking him out.

"Isn't that building so nice." She said wistfully.

"Uh yeah." He said warily.

"I wonder what cloud's would taste like." She continued. "Maybe birds know."

"Maybe..." _They were closer to the cafe, thank God, uh me._

"Have you ever talked to wind before, they have interesting stories." She mused

"Yeah, I'm sure they do." _J__ust a few feet away._

"Yeah but you're the most interesting of all." She said looking at him with glazed eyes.

"Ah of course I knew that." _Almost there._

"You know you're very muscled, so toned and tan. I think your God like. The best guy around."

"S-s-sure. Thanks, He said feeling his heart quicken only slightly.

"I love y-" BlackStar strained to hear the unbelievable words but it was drowned out by an angry yell.

"WHAT!"

He snapped his head around looking at the cafe the source of the noise.

_I know that voice...just great._

* * *

Soul hurried along carefully watching as Maka ate her ice cream. He warily eyed it as when he first picked it up it was glowing gold. He didn't exactly trust what it might do. Suddenly the brunet stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's with you?" He asked looking back at her. She didn't reply. Her eyes were a bit glazed over and she swayed slightly before walking again. Shrugging Soul just followed, what ever it was he had a feeling he didn't want to know. Coming out of a narrow street, the cafe came into view. It's lights causing dancing shadows on the road. It was dark by now, the twilight sky seemed alive with the dying colors of the day. It soothed him as he stared up at it, but a smashing noise interrupted the serene moment. Slightly irritated he looked towards the building, only to see his spiked headed friend flying out of the window. This certainly can't be good.

* * *

**I have been hopping from story to story like a chicken with it's head cut off.**

**Whoa, I've had this ready for a long time, and I even started on chap 10...what is wrong with me? I didn't put it up...-12/13**


End file.
